


AtomicTwincest

by superior_gamer_dna



Category: AtomicTwins, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Atomic, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Streamers - Freeform, Twincest, Twins, twitch personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_gamer_dna/pseuds/superior_gamer_dna
Summary: It is common knowledge that girl on girl is the purest kind of love, but how do you get purer than that? With sisters! Purer than that even? Twins, of course! Being born two seconds apart endued these EPIC gamer girl twins with the same personality, facial features, style...kinks, lust and sex drive.
Relationships: Atomic Charlie/Atomic Ryder, AtomicCharlie/AtomicRyder
Kudos: 3





	AtomicTwincest

**Author's Note:**

> AN/Desc/Warning: This work of fiction depicts incest sexual activity between two consenting adults. If you are uncomfortable with any of that, please do not read this. Although this work of fiction is a parody of a stream and depicts real life people as exaggerations, they are very much based on the real thing and as such this should serve as a warning to those who cannot handle spicy sibling sex. This writing also contains a few paragraphs insulting the AtomicTwins viewerbase. Please be aware that, while I too am a viewer, some of you goo goo gaa gaa attention seeking fuckers need a life.

The chat is filling up as the pre-stream chill-fi Harris Heller beats winds down. Everyone knows that this stream is special. Instead of the usual boring Phasmo, Stardew or The Forest, this is a cursed cosplay stream, a hallmark of the channel. The duo poorly dress as characters from a franchise and read fanfic while acting it out.  
The screen darkens.  
“Hey, Chars! Charizard! We're on!”  
Ryder's classic forced cutesy inflection rings out.  
“Yeah, Ry? Yeah, Ry-Ry?”  
Charlie's corny fake-enthusiasm voice sounds in response.

Suddenly, the camera fades in and we see Charlie and Ryder, the Atomic Twins, wave at the camera. Masters of the post-irony that only zoomers can possibly stand, they will entertain a whole community of infantile simpletons. The chat fills with banal greetings and a few emotes.  
“Hey guys! I'm good, how are you all?”  
Ryder politely asks the chat, as if she gives a fuck. Charlie clicks a few settings in OBS and StreamLabs to make sure the 300 odd audience members can see and hear clearly.  
“Today, we're gonna dress up and...pffff yeah you know how it goes. Gonna be cursed, so prepare yourshelves!”  
Another staple of the channel is when the twins randomly dip in and out of an accent for seemingly no reason, as Charlie just demonstrated with a vague, mangled attempt at a foreign pronunciation. Although very capable of actual jokes, genuine banter and impressive comedic talents, most of the time the twins are very happy to play down the farce they excel at and sleep their way through a lousy game. Real jokes are few and far as they kowtow to the latest internet fad memelords across the globe have popularised for the next week. For these cosplay streams, however, they need to put in a lot more effort than usual. For this particular stream, Ryder and Charlie are going extra special. They're going to read fanfic about themselves! As the duo picked up popularity, they also gained a few stories written about them. With a cursory glance, Ryder picks the one with the highest rating. They're still gonna dress up, but as original characters.

Over the course of the dress-up portion of the stream, the sounds of subs, gifted subs and donated bits reign from the dedicated losers of the chat. Good luck getting a word in edgeways when the chat is almost entirely taken up by the same 10 people, talking in circles ad nauseam. If you don't spend all day in the Discord server like a tragic nebbish, you don't have much of a chance of actually chatting in amongst the circlejerk. As the money pours in, an occasional video plays to thank the gracious gifter. A typically absurd, painfully quirky vid of strained singing and bland 'awkward' non-sequitur anti-humor filmed two years ago plays for around 15 seconds, causing the easily impressed chat to spam emotes.  
“Thanks for the 200 bits, PatheticWaster98! Appreciate it!”  
Ryder cheerfully chirps while slapping face paint around her eyes. The fact that these people show up and donate every stream is beyond sad, but the shame is overshadowed by the constant stream of money. The twins glance at the chat every so often and can't help but feel like they screwed themselves by becoming a friend simulator to dateless wonders and literal children. They are inspired by the envelope-pushing online comedians of the internet, but the main players in the chat are easily offended dweebs. Forcing the twins to curb their humor to appease feebs makes them resentful of the path they've travelled down, but they also know these users are the pay-piggies they require to stay in life's easy lane. The twins lament the fact that, of 250 viewers, only 15 bother commenting. They look at chat, pick a comment, repeat it while forcing laughter and get on with it.  
“Woah, you got new socks, EndThePain? That's frikkin' cool!”  
Charlie says with enough conviction to keep the charade going for the simple minds of the subs, but can't bring herself to show any emotion in her face or dead eyes beyond a quick smirk.  
“Thanks for the 10 months, MyLifeIsAShambles04! Woah! Ten whole months?!”  
It takes every muscle in Charlie's face to not roll her eyes at the worthless milestone. They surreptitiously read the comments of viewers who are subbed way more than any other, leading to more desperate people subbing in order for a quick rush of happiness when their favourite twin replies. Like most Twitch users, their viewerbase is comprised of friendless weirdos seeking parasocial relationships who can be easily manipulated. Playing mental mind tricks with vulnerable loners may be a dangerous game, but one the twins are happy to play so long as they keep their real names and location untold.  
Now that the scuffed face paint, odd wigs and purposefully amateurish costumes have been assembled, the twins are ready to read the fanfic. Charlie spins a few times to show off her 'costume', which is really just a large sweater and pulled back hair.  
“Okay, my character is Eric! He is a tier 3 sub and likes to marathon Netflix shows at 3am even when he has to go to work in the morning!”  
The humorless non-joke lands with chat, who post LUL in abundance. Ryder twirls around. She looks almost the same, just with big cartoony eyes and an old wig.  
“And I'm Billy! My favorite color is yellow!”  
Again devoid of wit, the rushed gag makes the familiar chat clique applaud.

A little while later, the twins are a few paragraphs deep into the fic.  
“I need to take off my hoodie while you put your pee pee in my poo poo?! God, this fic is garbage. So inaccurate and the writing is lame as hell. Who left all this kudos?!”  
Over the next few sentences, it becomes clear that this is more than a simple fanfic.....more of a slashfic. In the past, they've been apprehensive about reading slashfic on stream, as anything remotely sexual makes them embarrassed. Of course, they read 18+, adult only fic all the time off stream, but getting hot and heavy together with an audience is something they have to explicitly not do. Who knows what could happen if two supple 23 year old sisters who share a bedroom get so horny that they can't control their passion? The fic they're reading is heating up, making them question where exactly this stream is heading. Their dissatisfaction only leads to more entertaining content, so they play up the feeling by openly mocking the story.  
“Wow, sis! For all the baggy clothes you wear, you have amazing....whaaaaaat?”  
Charlie cups her hand in front of her mouth in feigned astonishment.  
A few minutes later, despite the constant ridicule and utter contempt for the author, the twins get into the spicy portion of the text. In spite of the prior pitfalls, the next few sections involve rough sex and giving head....and is suspiciously well written compared to the rest of the story. Aware that the stream thus far has been a comedy black hole, the twins stop and stare at the screen. This revelation causes Ryder to momentarily break character and glance to her right.  
“Ch-Charlie....are we really gonna read this on stream?”  
Charlie smiles at the camera for a second before a sharp intake of breath.  
“Well...we're supposed to be entertaining epic streamer gamers. We can't be shy!”  
Ryder nods as the twins begin to sweat. What Charlie really means to say is “I know you can feel what I'm feeling. We need to let loose our family bonds.” but her thoughts can only be read by her identical twin.  
On that note, the twins quickly think about their bond of sisterhood and how it has affected them.

Charlie thought for a second about that time last year when she woke up at night to see Ryder on all fours on top of her. She said that she fell out of the bed and caught herself. This made sense as they share a trundle bed and Ryder sleeps on the 'top' bed, but Charlie always wondered. Why was she sleeping back-to-front, with her head at the foot of the mattress? Why did Charlie feel a rubbing and sniffing against her puss when she was waking up?  
Ryder was reminded of the time she was doing the laundry a few months ago and stumbled upon Charlie sorting through the dirty hamper, sniffing Ryder's used panties. She said she was checking to see if they were using the correct washing powder. Seems legit, but those clothes were dirty, no powder had been used yet.  
Trapped in a house with their siblings, with almost no time to themselves and no real space to alleviate the sexual tension, they get no opportunity to shlick off. They share another prolonged glance. Charlie thiccups with anticipation as their hands slide together.

Now that both twins are sufficiently in the mood, they glance at each other. Can they control their raging young adult hormones, especially as virgins? Is now the time to test Twitch's terms of service to breaking point? Can they finally advance their languishing careers and stagnant channel growth? Twinly intuition tells them they know the other is thinking the same thing. Let's cross this event horizon.  
“Charlie, the fic just kinda ends there...what can we do?”  
“We need to be more pragmatic, sister! If the fic is missing something, we gotta, y'know, fill the space!”  
“I know some space you can fill.....” Ryder thinks to herself. Charlie nods enthusiastically. They silently communicate for a second. What if mom finds out? They quickly come to the mutual decision that, right now, they don't give a shit.  
Ryder is the younger sister by a few seconds, naturally making her the bottom. She instinctively climbs on top of Charlie's lap, which is still out of the view of the camera. Quickly clicking the full screen command on OBS so they are full screen again, Charlie catches a glimpse at the chat, which is filled with question marks and quizzical emotes. She looks up at her twin sister.  
“I wonder. If I fucked you....will I feel it?”

Pulling a long, black rubber dildo out from under the desk, Charlie leans back in her gamer office chair, strapping it on tight.  
“I knew this gamer girl sex toy would come in handy one day! Much better than the diaper idea.”  
Ryder's eyes widen with anticipation and nods. So eager to get fucked is Ryder that she almost forgets to get in a quick quip.  
“And I thought streaming was a pain in the ass before!”  
Charlie leans in to lube up Ryder's quivering, puckered pink starfish with her long tongue. The action itself is blocked from the audience's view, but Ryder's ahegao face and drooling mouth tell the story for the bewildered chat. Observing her sister's virgin fudge tunnel, Charlie is suddenly apprehensive. She...erm...kinda wants the thick rubber cock up her hole, instead.

“Let me try something!” Ryder says as she presents her cooch to her sister. Bending forward on her knees, she teases her ass with the tip of the strap on. As soon as the tip has entered the ass canal, Ryder gyrates her hips in a circle motion as the fake dick gets deeper into her poo pocket. As she looks up to the ceiling and lets her tongue hang out, Charlie gives a knowing look at the camera with eyebrows raised. A fleeting thought passes her mind. As identical twins, does her asshole look as inviting as Ryder's? Mere seconds later, another alert appears on the screen: iSukDikzzzz58 is raiding with a party of 15!  
Charlie looks down at her panting twin.  
“Sorry, sister! It looks like your ass crevice isn't the only thing being raided!”  
Despite the inaccuracies of the fic they were reading, it got one thing right. The twins usual attire of baggy clothes and breast-high camera betray their tall, slender bodies.

Despite her sister's iron grip on her booty cheeks and gradually widening ass passage, Ryder feels the need to continue the oh-so-quirky facade.  
“AaAAaaAAh! You know, guys...” she grunts while leaning toward the camera, “Superliminal tickled my brain, but this is tickling my hershey highway something chronic!”  
Even while breaking into a sweat, Charlie has time for quips between thrusts.  
“Is this why your name is 'Ryder'? Wow, mom had some foresight!”  
“Maybe because I like the same thing as Winona!”  
Like most zoomers, the twins can't help but speak through an ever present 17 layers of irony. Almost completely unable to sound sincere on stream, they force a stale repartee throughout the ass blasting session.  
“Mmm...this is like a deleted scene from Mass Effect: Andromeda!”  
“AAAAahaah...I can really feel the atomic twinge!”  
“DAMN bro are we gamers or gay...mers?!”  
“Twitch?! More like...bitch!...I'm a switch!”  
“This must be that serotonin you wanted for Christmas!”  
While literally sitting and spinning, Ryder's uncontrollable panting results in her ahegao face knocking into the microphone multiple times. The heat from her body is stripping away the cheap face paint, as well as jostling the wig from her head.

To the relief of visiting non-fans, the banter ends when Ryder swivels around on the end of the plastic piece until she slips off and locks lips with her twin. Swapping spit with her sister felt so good that Charlie pressed a hand against the back of Ryder's head to force her slimy, taste-of-asshole tongue down the throat of her red hot neck. Mods quickly added an 'LGBTQ+' tag to the broadcast so some like-minded Twitch viewers can find the stream and revel in the action. One of the few plus points of having a viewerbase of tumblr refugees is that many of them pretend to be preening gaybos for social brownie points, resulting in text-based applause and encouraging messages. In every other stream, the chat bangs on about being “queer” for no reason, as well as demanding every character to be bent in every game.  
Minecraft Steve is emanating some real fag energy!!!  
See how Pikipek is looking at Chimchar? They must be rawdogging!!!  
I personally find the Dwarf Fortress character attractive, they must be a cocksucker too!!!  
The emotionally stunted chat clearly have issues, but their support is a pleasant ingredient right now, as they watch two siblings rutting away. The twins give them the gay content they desperately crave. In turn, this gave way for more donos, bits and subs.

The twins bask in their mutual love for a second. The increasingly rapid passion has smeared the face paint and battered the ass of 'Billy', while 'Eric' is lusting after a fucking of her own. Glorious repressed feelings are finally free via an on-screen anal plunge.  
Just then, another dono popped in with a frank message.  
“Here is $500. I have discovered my carnal urges outweigh my economic ones. Please do some more filthy shit.”  
Charlie turns her head slightly and squints, struggling to speak between thrusts.  
“Thanks for the..unf! Generous donation...uhf! Buttman_and_Rubbin!”  
Charlie smirks to the camera. That gave her an idea.  
“Time to feed the pussy, aha!”  
Charlie hastily pulls out of Ryder's hot pocket. As virgins, both twins are tighter than a snare drum. This results in maximum pleasure, something they will take advantage of. In her sex-fueled delirium, Ryder looks back.  
“Wh-what are you doing now?”  
Charlie grabs her sister by the hips and pushes her onto her own chair.  
“We have enough dogs for you to know what doggy style is!”

The twins climb onto their sturdy gamer chairs, revealing their lower halves. Ryder's jorts are already off, displaying her bare ass and wet taint to the camera. Charlie kneels on her chair so the audience can see her lower half too. Usually unremarkable, her tight pants are pulled down to the delight of the viewers. They swivel their office chairs so they're facing each other and to ensure Charlie has easy access to hammer her twin right in the sisterhood. Charlie kneels down on her seat while Ryder jumps on top, presenting her nethers and placing her forehead on the back support of her chair. Charitably, they tone down the exhaustive banter too.  
“Dr. Phil, more like, heh, fill, as in, girl Imma fill your puss!”  
Charlie puffs.  
“Pun intended...pun...rear-ended!”  
Ryder stutters under her heavy breath. Every move Charlie makes entertains her vag-hole so effectively, it causes Charlie's own holes to quiver in anticipation.  
“Is it..huff...another twin thing? I can tell what your body needs and...wants...”  
Now that Ryder has her knees on the combined seat platform, Charlie slowly enters her enticing cunt until the thick black shaft is a decent ways inserted. Slowly, the thrusting begins. As it speeds up, the chairs thump against each other and the sounds of love-making resume.  
Ryder's abdomen-length hair sways back and forth as her head rocks around. Charlie's eyes watch her sister's flowing auburn locks with an impish smile, almost transfixed on how her pelvic rotation manipulates the movement of Ryder's long hair. Charlie looks at the screen and notices how the striking hair frames her perfect face and dazzling eyes.

Charlie slips off the chair to a standing position. The sound of various stream alerts let her know that this stream is going well without having to look at the actual goings on. She smacks Ryder's assglobes with open palm strikes as she thrusts, enhancing the pleasure. Their pace quickened as their desire for each other intensified. No longer bound by the restrictions of good taste, the girls are going at it like wild animals in heat. Ryder's right arm hugs the back of her chair while the left arm covers her petit breasts. Not to hide any shame, but to rub her nipples as they bounce from the force of the thrusts. Naked and completely mounted, Ryder moans loudly with delight. Charlie looks down at her submissive sister, sweat beads rolling down her body and now untied hair.  
Charlie almost didn't notice her sister's inner walls clench around the rubber cock as she orgasmed, making her shake her body like a wet dog. The violent spasm finally makes Ryder's headphones fall off her now slick body.

As Ryder squirts, Charlie flips her around and pulls out the rubber cock, instead sliding it up her own ass. Ryder looks dizzy but willing with her legs wide apart.  
“I'm gonna taste your superior gamer DNA....finally!”  
With that, Charlie goes down on her twin sister, suffocating in her soaked pussy. Her tongue wrangles the damp clitoris while sucking up Ryder's vaginal squirtation. Ryder adjusts in her chair and looks at the camera, biting her lip again. To her delight, Charlie's mouth expertly pleasures the fishy flesh canal while also fingering Ryder's red hot rump. The used black toy thrills Charlie's tight holes as her mouth tastes the tuna clam between her wombmate's legs. Ryder's burning inner thighs rub against Charlie's ears. As the sensation peaks, Charlie drags her tongue away from the pussy lips and up Ryder's body until she reaches the gasping mouth again. Charlie pulls her sister in and smooches her mouth once more, causing them to hug each other tightly. Ryder wraps her legs around Charlie's torso. The smell and strong odor of sweaty sex on them permeates as Charlie's tongue pushes past Ryder's teeth, beginning to move in rhythm as the long, hot kiss continued. Clearly exhausted at this point, the twins share saliva, sweat and breath. They don't mind, they've been sharing a lot their whole lives. Hell, even if mom does find out, she knows a thing or two about happy accidents. After a few more seconds of breathless passion, the AtomicTwins lay in an exhausted pile enveloped in each other's arms. The now 9.7k viewers watch on the edge of their seats, but, with one click of the mouse, the image fades out back to the logo.

Outside observers constantly note how the twins' voices are far too nice to have to sing about Ice Age characters in love or whatever. However, to continue the tradition, they decide to sing a song dedicated to loving each other.

Hey, Sister – [sung to the tune of whatever you think fits, just go with it]

Both -chorus-  
I didn't know it was possible to get closer than a twin  
(but hey sis)  
I guess we count 'lovers' as a win  
(this is bliss)  
It may not be a raspberry cookie  
(but hey sis)  
I just want the wet ass nookie  
(this is bliss)  
Terms of Service blown up like a bomb  
(but hey sis)  
Please......don't tell mom!  
(this is bliss)

Charlie -verse 1-

F is for friends, but what about sisters?  
I want to grab your ass and cover it in blisters  
We're two of a kind, like peas in a pod  
But your behind is what I wanna prod  
I really like an ice cube up the ass  
It's what I mean when I say “chill stream”  
Sometimes it all gets too much, see  
Only my twin knows how to touch me

Ryder -verse 2-

Yeah girl, we like to stream  
But right now, I wanna taste your cream  
Were you really confused while playing Nancy Drew  
Or just figuring out a way to push in my poo?  
You don't need to play Fall Guys to get a crown  
I just really want to see Charlie's brown  
I need you girl, it takes two to flick my bean  
We got a Prince, but will you be my queen?

Both -chorus-  
I didn't know it was possible to get closer than a twin  
(but hey sis)  
I guess we count 'lovers' as a win  
(this is bliss)  
It may not be a raspberry cookie  
(but hey sis)  
I just want the wet ass nookie  
(this is bliss)  
Terms of Service blown up like a bomb  
(but hey sis)  
Please......don't tell mom!  
(this is bliss)

-end of song-

That night, the trundle bed is folded away as the twins share a mattress. Ryder's head is gently pressed against Charlie's chest. While the moonlight streams through the windows, they check the channel stats on TwitchMetrics, TwitchStrike and SullyGnome. Other content creators the world over call it a genius stroke: using their mutual attraction to appeal to the lonely friendless virgins of the fanbase as well as the wider Twitch community. Not only do they still get dosh from the regular crew, now they have thousands more followers and subs! On top of all that, Twitch decided not to punish the hardcore porn they just broadcast on account of it being 'sex positive' or some such bullshit. Never before have the denizens of the website been so relieved that the people in charge are such weak-willed dimwits.  
With refreshing earnest sincerity, the twins converse like normal people.  
“Are you seeing these numbers? We should copulate more often, sister!”  
“How about a live sex celebration? Maybe even on a designated day every month? Sort of like the cosplay streams, but with a plan.”  
The strats all get jotted down in their notebook. The twins fall asleep, comforted by the warmth of the other. Charlie and Ryder are safe in the knowledge that, no matter what, they'll always have their twin by their side.


End file.
